


Misc. Tumblr Prompts

by The_Raconteur_24601



Series: Prompts and Shorts [5]
Category: Original Work, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: G/T, Shrinking, TINY - Freeform, bullying tw, giant, giant tiny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raconteur_24601/pseuds/The_Raconteur_24601
Summary: Various Tumblr prompts that don't quite fall under the BTaS category and/or have to do with other works I've done with other writers such asnightmares06andPL1





	1. Doing What You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this list of spicy dialogue prompts]()
> 
> "At least you'll die doing what you love; walking into danger"

What just happened?

That thought swirled on repeat in Stan Baker’s head as he returned to his flat, a place small enough for the 21 year old to afford on his own humble salary. He leaned against the door after it shut, stunned.

“Rough day?”

Deep green eyes widened and darted to the side. Sitting idly on the hooks on the wall meant to hold keys or coats, hooks Stan rarely used for such things, was a tiny woman no taller than a finger.

After a moment of staring, Stan let out a huff of a sigh that ruffled the woman’s short hair. He recognized her. Hard not to,she hadn’t changed a bit since the last time he saw her.

“Don’t people normally outgrow their imaginary friends?” he asked dryly.

She shrugged. “Suppose so. I always did think we had a special something, though.”

He shot her a flat look. “Well, thanks for dropping by, Tinkerbell, but I’ve grown up.”

“Zepheera,” she corrected, pushing herself up to stand balanced on the metal hook, hands on her hops. “Bit childish to resort to name-calling, don’t ya think?”

Again Stan huffed. “I don’t need to listen to this. You’re not even real.”

A moment passed between them.

“Well?” Zepheera prodded.“You’ve got long legs. Go ahead and leave if you don’t want me around.”

Stan’s brow furrowed, but he couldn’t look Zepheera in the eye. When he still didn’t make a move to leave, he sighed.

“Not a  _rough_  day,” he admitted, answering her initial question. “Just…kind of a weird one.”

At last he met her much smaller gaze, tiny pinpricks of violet that once had Stan convinced she was a faerie of some kind. With those eyes as kind as ever, Zepheera offered a small smile. “I’m up for tea if you wanna chat about it.”

Stan couldn’t refuse.

* * *

As always, Zepheera was a good listener. She sipped her tea evenly (from a cup Stan could swear she materialized out of thin air, unless she simply carried it around all the time in her tiny rucksack) and waited patiently for the end of Stan’s story.

“Sounds like you’ve got a new job lined up,” she commented.

“I haven’t accepted the offer  _yet_ ,” Stan reminded her.

“And why not?”

Stan ran a hand through his hair.“Because… It’s a big decision. Punching out the occasional creep on the street is one thing, but this… If I make good here, I’ll be dealing with serious criminals. Terrorists, too. I could  _die._ ”

The words hung heavy in the air for a few breaths, a solemn silence broken after Zepheera finished off the last dregs of her tea and got to her feet.

“Well,” she sighed, making her way slowly closer to Stan as she stowed her cup away, “the Stan Baker I know never could sit back while bullies were running rampant.”

Stan chuckled and found his chin lowering onto his folded arms the closer Zepheera came.

With a smile, she gave a small shrug.“And, not saying you will, but if things do get hairy out there, at least you’ll die doing what you love. Walking into danger.”

Stan blinked at Zepheera’s phrasing, feeling hope creep up on him. Then he heaved a world-weary breath, slumping his shoulders and burying his face in his arms.

A feather-light touch patted against one of his knuckles, and from that same direction Zepheera said, “See ya ‘round, Baker. Do what you think is right.”

The next time Stan looked up, Zepheera had vanished. Just like she always did.

“Don’t think I won’t,” he grinned.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this list of G/T prompts](http://tiny-rook.tumblr.com/post/178463272795/this-prompt-list-is-brought-to-you-by-lilegite)
> 
> 1\. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of bullying and physical/emotional violence

Stan was in a  _heavy_  mood when he returned home.

His dragging footsteps were heavy, his bedroom door banged heavily as it shut, his backpack dropping to the floor and the way Stan tossed himself into bed were both almost as heavy as his heart.

At thirteen years old, he’d long since gotten used to bullies. He could hardly recall a time in his educational career that he hadn’t been picked on for one reason or another. He was small for his age, slim as a twig, and his pale complexion and bright hair made him stick out all the more among his peers. It barely mattered that his brothers were teaching him how to defend himself; any muscle he gained from training and fighting seemed too lean to make a visible difference.

Stan heaved a long sigh and buried his face in his pillow, hugging it close.

By the time he’d flipped a few of his bullies and seemed to deter them from coming after him, they all shifted gears. With hormones raging high and everyone hyperfocused on popularity and who liked who, Stan was physically picked on less and instead became the subject of harsh words and rumors that knocked him down the social hierarchy.

The harsh words stung and stuck with Stan and hurt worse than any bruise. They hurt because some of them were true. They swirled around Stan’s head long after he heard them, and they made him feel so small.

Microscopic.

A strange sensation made Stan peel his shining cheek away from his pillow. If he didn’t know better, he’d think it was getting  _bigger._

Stan bolted upright and realized the blanket was expanding beneath him. His heart jumped into his throat and began pounding, and Stan could swear it all started to go faster. He could feel the fabric passing past his hands and even gave himself a quick pinch in the arm amidst his slight panic. It was impossible to deny.

He really was getting smaller and smaller!

He gave a yelp when it all came to a sudden stop, the vertigo knocking him flat on his back. His arms flailed as he righted himself, green eyes wide as he looked around. The ceiling was so far away now, and all at once the room that had so often been his sole safe space became an alien landscape, made up of massive structures and bizarre shapes.

Stan had no idea how long he sat there, awestruck. Before terror and confusion could override, he had to admit that seeing things from a few inches tall was pretty cool.


	3. Catch - Shrunk Stan pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this list of G/T prompts](http://tiny-rook.tumblr.com/post/178463272795/this-prompt-list-is-brought-to-you-by-lilegite)
> 
> 6\. Catch

“Stan?”

Simon Baker rapped gently on his youngest brother’s bedroom door. “Suppertime! Get it while it’s hot!”

These days, Simon thought to give Stan whatever space he needed. School had always been a rough time for the kid, even more so now that he was a teenager. Even so, Simon tried to keep spirits light in the hopes of cheering Stan up.

Simon’s brow pinched when there came no answer. Usually, even on the worst days, he’d get a grumble in response at least. Stan would never turn down a meal.

“C’mon Stanley, don’t want it to get cold without you,” he called through the door as he made a move to open it. He went slow, not one to burst in on anyone, and he listened for Stan to correct him.

It wasn’t that he  _hated_  being called Stanley, but he did prefer ‘Stan’.

Only when Simon still didn’t hear a peep out of the room did he open it all the way. Now he was concerned.

His frown deepened as he stepped into the room and found it empty. Stan wasn’t in bed, but his schoolbag was still there and the window was securely shut. Simon knew Stan came home earlier, so where did he–?

A light skittering on the floor by his feet interrupted Simon’s thoughts. He looked down; when he didn’t see anything, he took a wary step closer.

In the corner of Simon’s eye, he noticed something quick and tiny dashing into the open. He didn’t get a good look before it took shelter under Stan’s dresser.

Simon sighed and strode over to shut Stan’s door. If his brother brought another mouse in the house, he’d better take care of it before it got into the walls. Then he could resume figuring out where Stan went.

Grabbing one of Stan’s jars and a ventilated lid from the desk, Simon lowered himself to the floor to peer under the dresser. It was too dark to see in any detail, but a small shape hurried to the far side. Simon sat up and reached around to snatch it before it hid under the bed.

In his hurry to get his catch into the jar, Simon didn’t notice that it didn’t quite feel like a mouse in his grasp.

He made sure to tilt the jar so the little thing would slide safely to the bottom. Simon was used to this habit of Stan’s, and he knew it came from a well-meaning place. Their youngest brother was never one to walk away when anyone or anything needed help. Even a lost, injured mouse.

So it was a complete shock to Simon when he lifted the jar to find something that definitely wasn’t a mouse.

“Oh, God.”


	4. Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this list of G/T prompts](http://tiny-rook.tumblr.com/post/178463272795/this-prompt-list-is-brought-to-you-by-lilegite)
> 
> 8\. Jar

Stan couldn’t breathe.

He thought seeing the world from only a few inches tall had been amazing, and after he climbed down his bedspread to the floor, he was all set on exploring the alien landscape his bedroom had become.

Then the ground, the very air,  _everything_  began to shake. Steady vibrations rattled the floor under Stan’s feet and froze him in place. Sharp impacts on the massive shut door made him flinch, and he clapped his hands over his ears as a tremendous voice rumbled through it.

Panic rose within the teen as it sank in. Someone was looking for him, and they were  _enormous_.

His imagination took it from there, disregarding the logic that whoever it was out there was one of Stan’s  _brothers,_  his  _family_. Instead, Stan was paralyzed by images of giants as they’d always been portrayed in films and stories, vicious creatures who meant harm to those smaller than them.

These overwhelming fears came to a head when he saw the door open ever so slightly, and Stan jumped behind the nearest thing to hide, hardly noticing that it happened to be a discarded shoe that was now taller than he was.

Stan’s heart pounded too loudly in his ears to process what the giant was saying, but he certainly felt the wave of displaced air when the door swung open, the earth-shattering footsteps that followed. Humongous feet stomped closer and swung right past Stan’s hiding spot in only a handful of steps.

A hand shot up to cover Stan’s mouth, quieting his heavy breathing and stifling the dread-filled cries he could feel creeping up his throat. The giant’s feet were  _right there_  and Stan was completely exposed _,_  it could notice him at any moment! He needed to find a new hiding spot, and he glanced around the corner of the shoe to find one.

If he could just made it under the dresser in the distance…

The next few minutes were an adrenaline-filled blur; dashing from one shoe to its match to hide, then from there to the safe shadowy cavern under the dresser. The  _SLAM_  of a door and more thunderous footsteps to run away from.

Before Stan could make heads or tails of anything but  _runrunRUN!_ , he found himself surrounded by warmth and gentle pressure. Squirming against it made Stan realize it was  _flesh_  he was resisting, a dull and distant heartbeat pulsing through a palm much bigger than Stan’s entire body, long and strong fingers curled impenetrably around him.

Just when Stan started shaking with terror, the grip around him loosened. He fell between fingers and landed on something cold and smooth, and slid down a steep angle for only a second until he settled at the bottom.

The bottom of a  _jar_ , Stan realized after a panicked look around. Surrounded on all sides by glass that was surrounded by those gigantic fingers, gripping tight as the hand tilted to right the jar. The jar was lifted, and Stan flattened himself to the bottom as he felt the pressure of gravity working against him. From there, too terrified to do much else, Stan curled into a ball in one last ditch attempt to block out the world.

Then, after a second or two that seemed like an eternity to Stan, the world flipped on its head, and it was for the best that Stan was scrunched in such a tight ball. It kept him safe while he tumbled out of the jar, landing back in that massive hand.

It didn’t close around him this time, but that hardly mattered to Stan, who scrambled to find some way to escape from the immense creature that had him in its grasp.

“N-no! Please!”


End file.
